


Le Corbeau et la Colombe

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, conte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Firo, le corbeau farceur, vivait une vie simple et amusante, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra la ravissante Colombe Shira. Hélas, qu'il est dur d'être aimé, pour un oiseau du diable...





	Le Corbeau et la Colombe

Il était une fois, une profonde forêt perdue au fin fond d'un lointain royaume. Cette forêt abritait nombre de créatures plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Depuis les cerfs majestueux jusqu'aux petites grenouilles de la rivière, chacune avait une histoire unique à partager. Voici celle que j'ai entendue, au détour d'un chemin, contée au son des battements d'aile d'un oiseau.

Firo était un tout jeune corbeau qui avait quitté le nid depuis peu. C'était un oiseau très simple qui vivait heureux de grains et d'eau fraiche et passait son temps à s'amuser, jouant parfois d'innocents tours aux habitants de la forêt. Il ne faisait jamais rien de mal, il était simplement taquin et aimait cacher des objets ce qui amusait beaucoup ses voisins. Cependant, dans tous les coins de la forêt jusqu'aux confins du royaume des hommes, lui et ses semblables étaient traités d'oiseaux de mauvais augure, de messagers de la mort, d'oiseaux de malheurs et même, parfois, d'oiseaux du diable, tout cela à cause de leur plumage uniformément noir. Firo n'en souffrait pas, au contraire! Il était très fier de ses belles plumes noires qui rappelaient la couleur du ciel par une nuit sans lune. Que lui importaient les sobriquets ? Tant qu'il s'aimait lui-même, peu lui importait qu'on le crût complice du démon. Du moins le crut-il, dur comme fer, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Shira.

C'était un beau jour de printemps, un de ces jours où tous les êtres ailés semblent s'être donné rendez-vous pour chanter le renouveau de la nature. Firo ne faisait pas exception et mêlait sa voix rauque et douçâtre au sifflement mélodieux de ses congénères oiseaux. Il chanta des arpèges avec les perdrix, fit des gammes avec les corneilles et osa même se mesurer à un jeune coq de passage pour savoir lequel d'eux deux chantait le plus. C'est alors que, entre deux vocalises, il la vit.

Il avait déjà vu des colombes dans la forêt, de loin. De frêles volatiles admirés pour leur blancheur immaculée. Doux et délicats à ce qu'on disait, aussi beaux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas, laissant les autres habitants à leurs préjugés. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une d'aussi près. Ses plumes paraissaient si douces, si blanches, ses yeux semblables à deux adorables billes noires brillaient d'intelligence et de joie de vivre. Ce cher Firo sentit son cœur faire un bond devant cette merveilleuse apparition et, comme tout jeune oiseau, crut immédiatement être tombé sur la femelle de sa vie. Il voulut aller lui parler mais, déjà, la colombe s'envolait à tire-d'aile, échappant de peu au corbeau enamouré.

Il l'espionna en secret durant quelques temps, caché derrière les feuilles, admirant la blancheur de l'être dont il venait de tomber amoureux. Il découvrit ainsi qu'elle se prénommait Shira, et qu'elle n'avait pas de compagnon pour l'instant. Elle ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées, se contentant de roucouler doucement, perchée sur une branche. Tout au plus discutait-elle avec les oiseaux qui l'approchaient. Rouges-gorges, mésanges, toutes sortes d'oiseaux aux plumes chatoyantes recevaient ses faveurs. Elle était convoitée mais comme elle était belle !

Un jour, Firo prit son courage à deux pattes et se décida à lui parler. Il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais en vain. Shira se mit à trembler en le voyant. Les colombes et les corbeaux ne faisaient pas souvent bon ménage, même si, cela, l'oiseau noir s'en moquait. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il la rattrapa rapidement, la priant de l'écouter, de lui accorder une chance. Elle lui répondit qu'un oiseau de Venus, comme elle, ne pouvait supporter la noirceur d'un messager de la mort et s'enfuit de plus belle. Firo s'arrêta, déboussolé. Lui qui avait toujours adoré son beau plumage nocturne, le voilà qui se mit à détester cette image de malheur que lui conférait cette apparence.

Triste, frustré, il ne put se résoudre à perdre celle qu'il pensait être son âme sœur. Dès le lendemain, il entreprit un long voyage d'une semaine qui le mena à l'habitation la plus proche de la forêt, un petit moulin reclus à l'écart de la ville. Il y entra par une fenêtre et se roula de toutes ses forces dans la farine jusqu'à ce que la poudre blanche imprègne ses plumes. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa nouvelle couleur, il s'en retourna chez lui et alla immédiatement parler à sa chère colombe. Mais il n'eut, hélas, guère plus de résultat que la première fois. En effet, la farine s'était partiellement décollée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un gris sale, plus triste encore que son habituelle couleur noire.

Déprimé, il chercha toute la nuit durant un moyen de changer la couleur de ses plumes. Au matin, il dût se résoudre à la seule solution qu'il avait pu trouver : la fée de la forêt.

Comme tout le monde le sait, les belles forêts comme celle-ci étaient souvent sous la protection de ces dames aux pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement. Celle-ci ne faisait pas exception et appartenait à une petite fée rondelette prénommée Pomme. Lorsque Firo se présenta à elle, elle était occupée à tresser des marguerites pour s'en faire une couronne. Il lui exposa son problème et, sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, elle répondit :

« Mais que me demandes-tu là, oiseau noir? Changer la couleur de tes plumes? Mais cela n'a aucun sens! Comment diable ton apparence pourrait-elle influer sur l'amour que te porte cette colombe? Sache que l'Amour est aveugle, il ne connaît ni forme ni couleur. Si cette demoiselle est assez futile pour se soucier de ta couleur, alors ce n'est pas de l'amour.

– Peut-être pas encore, Madame la Fée Pomme, mais cela viendra si je suis auprès d'elle! Pour cela, il faut qu'elle m'accepte et, le seul moyen pour ce faire est d'avoir une apparence qui lui convienne. »

La fée éclata de rire à ces mots et leva des yeux amusés vers le jeune corbeau.

« Je reconnais bien là ton innocente logique! Très bien, je vais t'aider mais ce sera la seule fois.

– Oh, merci! Merci, Madame! »

La fée lâcha ses fleurs et s'approcha de l'oiseau. Elle sortit une petite fiole verte des pans de sa robe et versa une goutte de son contenu sur la tête de Firo qui sauta de joie en voyant ses plumes prendre la blancheur de la neige. Il voulut tout de suite rejoindre l'élue de son cœur mais la Fée Pomme le retint.

« N'oublie pas, lui dit-elle malicieusement : ne laisse pas d'eau toucher tes plumes ou tu reprendras ta couleur de nuit. »

Firo, l'écoutant à moitié, acquiesça et s'envola. Il retrouva rapidement la ravissante Shira qui roucoulait, perchée sur sa branche. Elle le vit et poussa un cri de surprise de le voir tout changé, aussi blanc que les nuages par jour de vent. N'ayant plus peur, elle ne s'enfuit pas et écouta Firo lui chanter mille louanges, lui faire mille promesses et la courtiser avec tant de zèle qu'elle consentit à le suivre.

Ils volèrent ensemble, à travers la forêt, chantant leur amour naissant. Firo était au comble du bonheur avec sa bien-aimée, le cœur en fête et la tête dans les étoiles. Après quelques heures de vol et de chant, ils eurent soif et se posèrent près de la rivière. Shira décida de se rafraîchir et plongea dans l'eau pour nettoyer ses plumes. Par mégarde, elle projeta une goutte sur le plumage du pauvre Firo qui, aussitôt, redevint plus noir que le charbon. A cette vue, Shira prit peur à nouveau.

« Adieu, adieu ! Te revoilà laid, je ne veux plus te voir ! Je n'entendrai plus ta flatterie et tes promesses, je ne volerai plus près de toi ! Ne m'en blâme pas, tu es celui qui a consenti à changer pour me plaire et le diable m'emporte si j'ai dit pouvoir t'aimer autrement. Adieu, maintenant ! Ne m'approche plus, oiseau de malheur ! »

Elle s'envola et le pauvre corbeau se mit à pleurer d'être ainsi abandonné. Qui l'aimerait, maintenant qu'il était noir à nouveau ? Qui donc accepterait un laid et sinistre oiseau de malheur ? Sa plainte résonna dans le feuillage, effrayant toutes les créatures alentours.

Toutes ? Non ! Alors qu'il se lamentait, un doux sifflement lui fit lever la tête. Là, dans le feuillage, une charmante alouette le regardait avec gentillesse.

« Sèche tes larmes, mon bon corbeau, et ne te blâme pas pour cette querelle. N'as-tu pas songé que ton amour était pareil à celui de cette colombe ? L'aurais-tu aimée si elle n'était pas belle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour ravir ton cœur ? Nulle bonté n'a lié vos âmes, nulle complicité n'a lié vos actes. Tu aimais une inconnue pour cette chose périssable et futile qu'est l'apparence. Un tel amour est dangereux. Allons, tâche de ne pas trop souffrir, charmant corbeau.

\- Et comment, dame Alouette ? Comment puis-je être heureux puisque personne ne m'aime ?

\- Que t'importe ? Tu savais t'aimer toi-même avant de rencontrer cette colombe, pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes maintenant ? En outre, si cela peut te rassurer, bien des gens t'aiment pour qui tu es et non ce dont tu as l'air. Cesse de gémir et relève-toi car le plus important c'est le regard que tu poses sur toi. »

Alors, le corbeau sécha ses pleurs et se regarda dans l'eau de la rivière. Son plumage noir lui parut aussi beau qu'au premier jour et son cœur s'allégea.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu me l'as fait comprendre. Alouette, mon amie, merci de tout cœur. Veux-tu rester auprès de moi quelques temps ? Tu me réconfortes. »

Alors l'alouette, qui, en vérité, aimait beaucoup le corbeau, accepta et demeura avec lui. J'ignore comment cette histoire se termine, ce n'est pas de mon ressort après tout. Mais hier, au détour du bosquet, je les ai vus chanter ensemble, blottis sur une branche, plus heureux que je n'avais jamais vu aucun oiseau.


End file.
